please, just tell me you want me to stay
by BlondeTate
Summary: "It isn't until she begins preparing for her departure from France, straight to Portugal, that her situation really begins to weigh on her." Short drabble. Mary/Francis, post 1x03.


**Oh, dearies! Hello, hello. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Kathy, and for those of you who are familiar with my other works, welcome to the Reign fandom!**

**Honestly, I went into this show, not expecting much. I wasn't even sure if I'd watch it in the first place, because of all the historical errors (although I'm not sure you can call them errors if they're made on purpose), and because it's fucking CW and... yeah, it tends to mess up its shows after a while. (Let's hope that won't happen with Reign.) But then, I am such a huge fan of history, and I was hoping we might get a look at Elizabeth Tudor as well later on, and also, I was bored, so I figured, why the hell not? By that point all three episodes were out and I watched them all that day. Needless to say, I was _hooked_.**

**So hooked in fact, that here I am, wandering into my fourth fandom when it comes to fic writing. Mary and Francis are just... _ah-mazing._ I haven't been able to write anything in almost a year, but these two and Reign did something that no other show and couple could do, they gave me back my inspiration. So thanks for that, CW, truly.**

**Well, this is getting long. Point is, this is just something short I threw together today, my introduction fic to the fandom, if you will. I'm planning to write something bigger than this hopefully soon, maybe a multi-chapter fic. We'll see.**

**Oh, and this is post 1x03 (obviously) but completely disregards the promo for 1x04.**

**Forgive any grammatical errors, as I'm not English.**

* * *

It isn't until she begins preparing for her departure from France, straight to Portugal, that her situation really begins to weigh on her. Of course, she always knew what she was doing when she accepted Tomas' proposal, or more importantly, _why_ she was doing it, but from the moment Francis uttered those fateful four words _('You should marry Tomas') _standing still so close to her, his breath tickling her lips, and she, still so dizzy from their kiss and his close proximity, she has been sort of... numb.

Numb when she went to accept Tomas' offer, numb when she informed King Henry of her decision - and he'd been more than displeased, even if he was quite obviously reluctant to honor the alliance with Scotland - and numb when she told her ladies in waiting. They hadn't been too enthusiastic either, perhaps because they would have preferred to see her wed Francis instead (but so would have she). Nevertheless, they tried to be understanding of her choice, admired her for willingly sacrificing herself to save her beloved country, but it was obvious no one was too happy about the sudden engagement, not even Mary herself. It seemed the only people who were satisfied were Tomas and Queen Catherine (but that was another story altogether.)

Oh, and Francis, of course.

After all, he did tell her to marry Tomas, didn't he? Logically, he should approve of her choice. Yet, he didn't seem too eager when he congratulated them after the engagement was made public. But perhaps that was just Mary's imagination and wishful thinking, she couldn't be too sure. Francis... was a confusing man. Conversing with her so at ease and then bluntly telling her he doesn't have to answer to her for anything. Admitting that he has no desire to marry her, then begging her to stay in France. Stealing her first kiss and telling her to marry another man the next second. It was maddening and Mary felt more than annoyed, but secretly she hoped she would be the one to solve the puzzle that was Francis. She wanted to put the pieces together and see the real man behind the mask. She's seen snippets of him already, but she wanted the whole picture. Unfortunately, it seemed that wouldn't be possible anymore.

Damn the English. Damn them all for forcing her to take this route.

She can't suppress the smallest of sighs as she stares at the ship in front of her. His ship, Tomas', the one which would take her to Portugal. This is it, the day she would leave France behind, perhaps forever. She would marry Tomas and Francis would stay here, undoubtedly marrying another woman as well, probably in the near future. He's going to be the next King of France after all. He has obligations to attend to and no one could understand that better than she does, but the thought of Francis having a wife who is not her fills her with dread. Such a powerful emotion to feel for someone whom you didn't even know for that long.

Well, she did know him since she was a child, but they were only _six_ then, only just beginning to shape into the people they are today. They had no idea what love was. Mary isn't sure she knows what it is now either, but she knows her heart beats faster every time he's near, every time they speak, every time he looks at her, and her skin could tingle just from one gaze. She knows the kiss they shared, her one and only kiss, no matter how heart shattering it might have been, awakened something inside her she didn't even know existed. She knows he's the most gorgeous man she ever laid eyes upon and she would be more than proud to call him her husband. What all those feelings mean, she doesn't know, and she can't stay long enough to figure it out. Or to figure out if he feels the same.

_Does he?,_ she wonders again as she gazes at him, standing next to his family, everyone gathered together much like the time she arrived in France just a few weeks earlier. Except this time they were here to bid her and her fiancé goodbye, not to welcome her to the French Court.

Francis doesn't look at her. His face is impassive, hard to read, but there's something strange in his eyes. He seems to be struggling with something... Struggling to remain detached and unaffected. _Does he feel the same? Does he get sick to his stomach when he envisions me marrying Tomas the same way I do when I envision him marrying another woman? _She doesn't wish pain upon him, truly, but she can't help wishing he does.

_Oh, Francis, my dear Francis..._ Mary lets out another small sigh, just about to turn away from him when he finally snaps his head in her direction. His unexpected movement makes her breath catch in her throat, but it's his burning look which truly surprises her. Gone is the emotionless facade and the effort to keep the mask on. Gone is cold, detached Francis. He looks at her and she could never before read his feelings so well. His eyes are tortured and full of pain, his fists clenched at his sides, she notes, his posture stiff. He seems to be begging her, silently. Telling her to stay.

_Stay._

_So tell me then. Tell me to stay,_ she answers him, although no words leave her mouth. In truth, she knows it does not matter. She knows she_ can't _stay and even if he asked her to, she would have to go. But God forgive her, she wants him to say it. She wants to hear it even if it's a selfish desire. Just one time, just once, she wants to know what he truly feels for her before she leaves.

_Just tell me, please, tell me you want me to stay. _

He doesn't. He doesn't say anything but perhaps he doesn't have to because his eyes say it all. No words are exchanged between them, not out loud at least, but she understands him perfectly and she knows he can understand her too. No matter what they want, what they _both_ want, it can't be and they both know that too. This is it, it has to be the end.

So she gives him one last smile, a bittersweet smile full of sorrow and regret, and turns away, straight into Tomas' arms. Words Francis once said to her ring in her ears, loud and clear.

_Love is irrelevant to people like us._

* * *

**I couldn't remember if Francis' exact words after they kissed were _'You should marry Tomas'_ or something else, and I couldn't find the scene on YouTube either, so let's just go with that, yeah?**

**I'm not sure how much time passed since Mary first arrived in France, was that mentioned? Does anyone know? Anyway, I tried to make this as realistic as I could. Honestly, I'm not sure if Mary and Francis are in love yet at this point. _Maybeeeeee_, but for me it seems too fast. (And no, I don't believe in love at first sight, nor do I believe they could have possibly loved each other since they were six, so) But, I definitely think they're heading down that road so YAY! Well, do you think I got the characterizations right? Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

**I might turn this into a series of mini stories/oneshots if I get some more ideas. Throw me a review if you liked it. And for curiosity's sake, what's your stance on Mary/Sebastian? I'll tell you mine if you wanna hear it, but I'm really just simply curious.**

**- Kathy**


End file.
